User blog:Kate.moon/Comic-Con 2012 Preview Night Schedule
Comic-Con released their Wednesday and Thursday schedule earlier today! See what's on the menu for Preview Night! Wednesday, July 11 6:00-9:45 Special Sneak Peek Pilot Screenings— Comic-Con and Warner Bros. Television proudly continue their annual Preview Night tradition, with exclusive world premiere screenings of the pilot episodes of five of the most highly anticipated TV series pilots of the 2012–13 television season: 666 Park Avenue, Arrow, The Following, Revolution and Cult. 666 Park Avenue At 666 Park Avenue, anything you desire can be yours...for a price. Lost's Terry O'Quinn and Desperate Housewives' Vanessa Williams headline this scary, seductive drama from Alloy Entertainment as the owners of a Manhattan apartment building who recruit an idealistic young couple to manage the historic site with a dark history. Based on the book series by Gabriella Pierce and from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Alloy Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television, 666 Park Avenue will air Sundays at 10/9c on ABC this fall. Arrow From executive producers Greg Berlanti (Green Lantern), Marc Guggenheim (Green Lantern), Andrew Kreisberg (Fringe), and David Nutter (Smallville), hard-hitting action series Arrow reinvents the DC hero. After being marooned for five years on a remote island, billionaire Oliver Queen returns home with a mysterious agenda and a lethal new set of skills that he uses in a war on crime. From Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Berlanti Productions and Warner Bros. Television, Arrow will air Wednesdays at 8/7c on The CW this fall. The Following Golden Globe winner/Emmy nominee Kevin Bacon (Mystic River) and Rome's James Purefoy star in The Following, a cat-and-mouse thriller from Kevin Williamson (The Vampire Diaries), about a diabolical serial killer (Purefoy) and the psychologically scarred ex-FBI agent (Bacon) called in to stop him. Executive produced by Williamson and Marcos Siega (The Vampire Diaries), The Following is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Outerbanks Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television and will air on Mondays midseason on FOX. Revolution What would you do without it all? In Revolution, an epic adventure thriller from Supernatural's Eric Kripke, J. J. Abrams' Bad Robot Productions, and Iron Man's Jon Favreau, a family struggles to reunite in a post-apocalyptic landscape of empty cities, local militias, and heroic freedom fighters where every piece of technology-phones, computers, cars, even lights-has mysteriously blacked out...forever. From Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Bad Robot Productions, Kripke Enterprises. and Warner Bros. Television, Revolution will air Mondays at 10/9c on NBC this fall. Cult There is television...and there is the world we live in. In the shadows where they meet, there is Cult. In this visceral thriller from the creator of Farscape and the producers of Chuck, a bright and driven reporter teams up with an inquisitive television researcher to investigate a series of disturbing disappearances all tied to a wildly popular new television show called...Cult. With everyone a suspect and no one to trust but each other, the two follow an obscure trail of tantalizing clues in an effort to find the reporter's missing brother, a rabid fan of the show who unlocked the secret at the heart of the series-and seemingly paid the price. Moving from the real world into the labyrinthine world of the series and its two characters-a detective and a charismatic cult leader-events inside the show begin to bleed into the outside world and vice versa as the certainty of what's real and what's illusion crumbles into dust. From Fake Empire and Rockne S. O'Bannon Television in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios, Cult will air midseason on The CW. Category:Blog posts Category:Comic-con 2012 Schedules Category:Comic Con 2012